


Aníron

by ErinacchiLove



Series: Kiliel Sexy Times [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Consensual, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, at least I think there's a plot there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ErinacchiLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli flirts with Tauriel, who is so done with the whole thing. But then she finds herself in position of desiring the young Dwarf prince. Well, what is there for an Elf maid to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aníron

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was just supposed to be Kíli flirting with Tauriel and her snapping at him. Somehow it turned into hand jobs and blow jobs. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life. I also mainly wrote this before seeing Desolation of Smaug so no spoilers here.
> 
> My Sindarin is very bad so feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong.
> 
> The name of the fic came from "Aníron (Theme for Aragorn and Arwen)", a song by the lovely Enya.
> 
> And the initial inspiration came for the wonderful Kíliel pictures by alythekitten.  
> http://alythekitten.tumblr.com/post/67693293746/my-personal-vision-of-the-pairing-kiliel-right-now  
> http://alythekitten.tumblr.com/post/67716369524/just-look-how-cute-you-are-just-like-a-scared  
> http://alythekitten.tumblr.com/post/67316785832/as-i-promised-mah-kiliel-feeeeels-3

Tauriel had always considered herself a rather impatient Elf. Even so, she was more patient than most, thanks to the centuries she had lived. And yet her patience was running out when she was guarding the new prisoners of the Elvenking of Mirkwood. She had never been fond of guarding prisoners because it made her restless, though she had to admit she was good at it, for she never lost what she imprisoned.

      But these Eru-forsaken Dwarves were pushing it.

      It wouldn’t have been so bad if they had kept to themselves like Dwarves usually did. Well, granted, most of them did do that, and Tauriel found herself thankful for it. When the Dwarves didn’t bother her she saw no reason to bother them. In fact, most of the time they were sulking in complete silence, which was more than fine by her. There were times when they were acting difficult, refusing to eat and swearing in that strange language of theirs, but that Tauriel could still deal with.

     “Oh, your skin is so... creamy. And your hair looks just like fire.”

     And then there was that idiot.

     That idiot of a Dwarf was the main reason Tauriel’s patience was growing thin. Why did he keep making those comments? Tauriel had had her share of admirers in the past but naturally she had turned most of them down because her main priority was her position as the Captain of Guards. She had no time for dolts trying to sweet-talk to her. She had even less times for _Dwarves_ trying to do that.

     Tauriel felt a deep blush appearing on her cheeks as she put down the small dagger she had been sharpening. Her head snapped at the dark-haired Dwarf who had a dreamy look on his (rather hairless) face. While she grudgingly admitted that he wasn’t very bad-looking, in fact for a Dwarf he looked quite agreeable, she did not want to hear him say those words.

     “What?” Tauriel snapped, giving the Dwarf a harsh look. He didn’t reply, he just kept staring at her with that utterly stupid dreamy look that made her feel so uncomfortable. “Stop staring at me!”

     “But I can’t help it, you’re so... oh, I can’t even find words that would do you justice!”

     This statement made the other Dwarves give the dark-haired young one rather murderous glances and Tauriel couldn’t blame them. She was actually glaring at him as well, though she was, truth be told, a bit flattered of his words. She had heard a lot of praises of her beauty from other Elves and some Men but never from a Dwarf. But that still did not make it less annoying.

     Tauriel got up from her chair and walked to face the Dwarf.

     “Do not address me like that ever again”, she said with a hiss, “or I shall make sure it is the last thing you’ll ever do.”

     “Oi! Don’t you go threatening my brother!” exclaimed another young Dwarf, a blond one who Tauriel had initially thought to bear some resemblance to the brunet one. How they were brothers and yet had so different hair colours, Tauriel could not say, but that wasn’t any of her business.

     “I will stop threatening your brother, Master Dwarf, when he stops looking at me like that”, Tauriel huffed to the golden-haired Dwarf. “Until that happens – well, I suppose I need to come up with better threats.”

     With a sly grin Tauriel walked back to her desk and continued sharpening her dagger. She was going to endure these Dwarves and be worthy of her title, no matter what. She was the Captain of Guards, personally appointed by King Thranduil himself, she could do this.

      But the dark-haired Dwarf still bothered her a lot.

 

* * *

 

“Tauriel? Tauriel, look, we all know you do not like those Dwarves, but please don’t take it out on the dinner.”

     Tauriel gave Legolas a confused look until she realised she had mashed her potatoes and impaled her fish with her fork. She hadn’t even noticed doing so, her mind was still in the underground cells, more precisely on a certain young Dwarf who just didn’t give her a break. Tauriel had never had so much attention from anyone before and it made her feel so strange.

     “Oh, forgive me, _mellon nín_ , I’m merely being absent-minded”, Tauriel said and smiled faintly.

     Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder. “This isn’t like you. You have been acting strangely ever since we threw those Dwarves into our cells.”

     “’Tis nothing, I swear”, Tauriel answered. “They just give me a headache, is all.”

     “That I do not doubt”, Legolas grinned. “I am, however, surprised with your patience. Were it me I would have most likely gone crazy with our ‘guests’ already.”

     Tauriel laughed at her friend’s words. No, she was far from patient but she had to meet the expectations her people and especially her King had. She was not the Captain of Guards for nothing and she always wanted to make sure people knew Thranduil had made the right decision with her.

      Returning to her post that evening felt harder than ever. Not only was Tauriel weary after a long day, she really did not want to hear and see that Dwarf try to flirt with her. It was too distracting, Tauriel couldn’t properly concentrate on her guarding duty when every couple of minutes this dunderhead said a pretty word or two. And though she didn’t admit it even to herself, she was actually rather intrigued with the Dwarf... and then she realised she did not even know his name! Well, on the other hand she doubted he knew her name either.

     Tauriel decided to listen to the conversations among the Dwarves more closely, in case they happened to address each other by their names. She could not just go to the dark-haired Dwarf and ask for his name. No, it would be as though she’d admit she was interested in him when she was not. And surely he wasn’t actually interested in her either. Tauriel was convinced he talked like that because he wanted to make her feel uncomfortable and maybe catch her off guard.

     What Tauriel did not know, at that point, was that this was not the case at all.

 

* * *

 

At the dawn of the fifth day the Dwarves had been in the cells Tauriel finally learned the name of the young Dwarf. She had been listening to him and his brother chatting with low voices and at some point his golden brother had snapped, “Kíli! Don’t be silly! Of course Bilbo is looking after Uncle!”

     “Yes, I know”, Kíli had answered. “I’m just worried, that’s all. Sorry, Fíli.”

      Two birds with one stone, Tauriel thought. Apparently the brothers hadn’t realised she was listening. And while she didn’t know what they were talking about she decided it did not matter. The Dwarves were a peculiar lot and for all Tauriel knew they could have just as well been talking with a code she wasn’t able to crack. It certainly wouldn’t surprise her if this was the case. So she let the subject fall out of her mind and merely continued to observe the dark-haired... oh, curse it, _Kíli_. She continued to observe Kíli.

      Well, it certainly would take her some time to get used to referring to him by his name in her mind.

      At some point Tauriel realised how unprofessional her observations were. Rather than trying to find any weak points she found herself admiring Kíli’s dark unkempt hair, so different from the silky smoothness of the Elves. She also found she rather liked his face. Kíli had finer features than the rest of his kin, his eyes were warm brown and Tauriel absolutely adored his smile. Kíli smiled a lot, despite the poor lodgings the Dwarves were given, especially at his brother. But also at Tauriel. As the days went by he flirted with her less but smiled at her even more. They’d even share some secret glances and gentle smiles whenever Fíli or anyone else did not see. Tauriel felt like her whole world lit up when Kíli smiled at her.

     And that was when she understood that she desired him.

     Now, it was simply because she was curious. She had had some lovers in the past but never a Dwarf. To be honest, before now Tauriel hadn’t even thought a Dwarf could be this desirable. And from what she had gathered from reading about them, they were supposed to be exceptionally good with their hands. This had of course prompted Tauriel’s interest and she wanted to know if it was true. Yes, she was merely being curious, nothing more.

     The problem was that Tauriel did not know how to get Kíli away from the watchful eyes of the others to suggest him they spent one night together. It would draw too much attention and suspicion on her – on both of them – if she just walked to him and asked. But then again she didn’t want to just drag him to her quarters and do anything without clear consent; she knew she wouldn’t be able to enjoy anything she forced to happen. So Tauriel spent the day pondering the dilemma until she came up with a relatively good solution.

 

* * *

 

That night Tauriel wasn’t obliged to guard the Dwarves, which meant she could sleep in her own room for a change. It was absolutely perfect. Before her apparent retirement for the night she asked a fellow guard to bring Kíli (she referred to him as “the young one with close to no beard”) to her quarters for interrogation.

     “And make sure no one comes with you”, Tauriel instructed. “And also make sure we won’t be disturbed. I don’t want any distractions tonight.”

     “As you say, Captain”, replied her fellow guard. “I shall see it done.”

     This was not the first time Tauriel had instructed to bring a prisoner to her own quarters for interrogation, so it drew no suspicion on her. This was, however, the first time she had specifically told that she was not to be disturbed at the slightest. Tauriel would lock the door, it was obvious, but it was still better to make sure no one would barge in if Kíli actually consented on using his hands on her.

     Tauriel nodded to the guard and took her leave. Her quarters looked undoubtedly like a hurricane had hit (she wasn’t exactly what one could call neat) and she only had so much time to make the place look bearable to the eye since clean was most likely out of question.  There was no way she’d be able to clean up everything in thirty minutes or less. But the least she could do was to throw the dirty clothes to the back of her wardrobe and hide the weapons under her bed. After all Tauriel didn’t wish to alarm Kíli, so it was best she was unarmed.

      If only Legolas could see me now, Tauriel thought and laughed out loud. Legolas constantly nagged at her about cleaning her room – the young prince was even a bigger neat freak than Thranduil had ever been, and that was saying something. And here she was, voluntarily cleaning her room. Mount Doom must have been freezing over.

     Tauriel was almost finished by the time Kíli was brought to her. At the knock on her door she just shoved her daggers under her drawer as she found no other place for them at such short notice, and then ran to open. Kíli’s hands were bound with Elvish rope and he kept glaring at the guard who had brought him. Tauriel gestured Kíli to come in and mouthed at the guard, “No distractions, or...” The guard nodded and left Tauriel and Kíli alone.

     Tauriel turned around to meet Kíli’s confused face. She went down on one knew and gave the ropes a few tugs to take them off.

     “These aren’t needed any longer”, she said.

     “Do I take it you won’t be interrogating me?” Kíli asked and raised one eyebrow at Tauriel. The Elf maid looked back at him and smiled.

     “At least not how most people define that word”, she admitted. “I do have plans for tonight but giving you a third degree isn’t among them.”

     “Then why?”

     “Why what?”

     “Why am I here, that’s what! If you’re not going to ask me questions, then what are you going to do?”

     “Oh, I am going to ask some questions”, Tauriel assured. “Please sit down and I shall explain.”

     Kíli didn’t move, he simply looked at Tauriel warily, not very sure what to make of this situation. Tauriel gave him another gentle smile.

     “Just sit down”, she said. “You have nothing to worry about. I am unarmed.”

     “People can hurt each other without weapons”, Kíli said.

     Tauriel snorted a laugh. “I suppose it is true, but I swear by the Valar above that I have no intentions to hurt you. Please”, she gestured at a chair and this time Kíli sat, though still keeping an eye on the red-headed Elf maid. Tauriel couldn’t blame him. Of course it was alarming to be suddenly brought to the private quarters of the Captain of Guards in Thranduil’s halls.

     “So”, Kíli said after a moment of silence, “let’s hear it then. Why am I here?”

     “You are here because there is something I wish to know”, Tauriel replied kindly. “No, nothing about why you and your kin were passing through these woods in the first place”, she added quickly when Kíli opened his mouth to snap something. “It is a bit... complicated. I am not sure how to put it.”

     “I won’t tell you anything about my kin”, Kíli announced strictly.

     “I am not expecting you to”, Tauriel said. “I have no interest in your kin at the moment. I’m interested in you.”

     A cocky smile spread on Kíli’s face. “Oh, is that so?”

     “Don’t get a swelled head”, Tauriel warned, “but there is something about you that makes me feel strange. And then there is this thing I read about Dwarves... that you are supposed to be good with your hands.”

     Kíli’s smile did not falter, though he did raise an eyebrow again. “What of it?”

     “I wish to know if it is true”, Tauriel blurted. “And also to be quite honest, I’ve found myself in a position of... well, to put it short, I want you.”

     Now Kíli stopped grinning altogether and he almost looked scared. Tauriel touched his hand softly and continued, “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want. It’s just... I’m curious and I find you very intriguing. It would be just for tonight, no strings attached.”

     Kíli still looked unconvinced and truly a bit scared, so she decided to add, “And no one will ever know. We shall both keep to the story that I interrogated you the whole time and you gave me nothing.”

     “Well there’s a blatant lie”, Kíli snorted a laugh and seemed to relax a bit. “Obviously I’ll be giving you _something_ , if you know what I mean.”

     Tauriel’s face lit up. “So you will consent?”

     Kíli nodded. “I will, after all I’m a bit curious too, but I want you to return a favour.”

     “I cannot release you or your kin, if that is what is in your mind”, Tauriel warned. “It would be considered high treason.”

     Kíli shook his head. “Of course I won’t ask you that. I meant that after I’ve given you some pleasure, I want you to do the same to me. You see, I have heard that Elves are particularly good with their mouths.”

     Tauriel thought about it for a short moment and complied. The request was fair enough. A favour for a favour, it seemed perfectly reasonable. And thus she smiled at Kíli again and nodded.

     “I can’t say I’m an expert in using my mouth on a male”, she told him, “but I do know something about it.”

     “Have you only done it to females?” Kíli asked with a smirk.

     “Do you have a problem with it?”

     “No, of course I don’t, my lady.”

     Tauriel punched him lightly on the shoulder. “Don’t call me that. I’m hardly a lady. Just call me Tauriel.”

     “As my lady commands”, Kíli grinned and earned another punch. “It’s a pretty name, by the way. Does it carry a special meaning?”

     “It means daughter of the woods, Kíli”, Tauriel said and suddenly realised this was the first time she called him by his name. Kíli narrowed his eyes a bit.

     “How do you know my name? I never told you.”

     “Um, I heard your brother call you that. I didn’t... no, actually I did mean to eavesdrop, but to be honest I only wanted to know your name. I ignored everything else. And if you tell that to anyone, I swear I will have your hide.”

     “Well you could’ve just asked me”, Kíli smirked.

     Tauriel snorted. “Hardly, it would have given you the impression that I actually liked your stupid flirting.”

     “You can’t deny it didn’t work in the end”, Kíli chuckled. That made Tauriel laugh as well.

     “No, I suppose I can’t. Right, I think we ought to undress now. We don’t have forever. A shame we don’t, really.”

     “True enough. You’re an Elf, you should know about forever.”

     “Oh, and you might want to wash your hands first”, Tauriel advised. “I’m not letting you touch my private parts with dirty hands.”

     Kíli rolled his eyes but went to the small washroom to clean his hands with no complaint – and while he was there, he decided he might just as well undress. In the main room Tauriel did the same. Excitement sparkled inside her like fireworks and to her surprise (and a bit of a shock) she found herself already quite wet. Did she truly desire Kíli that much?

     Once Kíli returned, a bit tidier and stark naked, Tauriel knew the answer. She did desire him, very much so. Kíli was quite a sight to behold. He wasn’t very hairy for a Dwarf but compared to Elves – yes. But Tauriel did not mind at all. To her he was perfect. His cock seemed to be just the right size, not too small but definitely not too big either. She’d have no trouble taking him into her mouth when that time came.

     Kíli bit his lip lightly and suddenly he was back being scared and insecure. Tauriel frowned.

     “What is it?” she asked. “If you are having second thoughts, we don’t have to –”

     “N-no, it’s not that”, Kíli squeaked. “I want to do this. I really do, and it scares me. Also, you’re much more beautiful than I anticipated.”

     Tauriel looked again at Kíli’s cock and saw now that it was already half-hard. Well, that made two of them, hence the fact she was wet already. They sat on Tauriel’s bed, eyeing each other in silence. Tauriel was rather pleased of the impressed look on Kíli’s face, and she found his slight blush very endearing.

     “Look at you”, she giggled and cupped his cheeks with her hands. “You look so adorable, just like a scared little puppy.”

     Kíli’s blush only deepened. “I-I’m not a puppy!”

     “Oh yes, you are”, Tauriel insisted. “A cute, tiny, sweet little pup- ah!”

     Tauriel hadn’t expected Kíli to knock her over on the bed and kiss her fiercely as he did. But she didn’t complain a second. Kíli was a good kisser and some moments later his tongue touched her lips, asking for entrance. Tauriel complied and they deepened the kiss together. Kíli’s hands were all over her; in her hair, on her shoulders, on her breasts, back, waist, hips, and – oh.

     Tauriel let out a soft gasp when Kíli’s right hand slid between her legs. He stroked the smooth skin of her inner thighs, not giving even a slight touch to the area between them, the darned tease. Tauriel buried her fingers in his hair (softer than she had expected, though still remarkably coarser than Elvish hair) and just about willed herself not to moan.

     “Wet already”, Kíli chuckled. “I didn’t know I had that effect on you.”

     “Look who talks, Mr. Half-Hard”, Tauriel sneered in return.

     “Oh, just admit it, Tauriel, you think I’m very handsome and desirable.”

     “Why would I ever admit something like – oh, oh yes, _yes_!” she exclaimed when Kíli very lightly fondled her clitoris. He smirked while kissing the skin between her breasts and then gave another fondle. Tauriel’s knees buckled at the sight of the young Dwarf between her thighs and her back arched as her head fell on the pillow. Kíli’s other hand was on her stomach, slowly making its way back to her hardening nipples. Tauriel made a mental note never to doubt how good Dwarves were with their hands. And Kíli hadn’t even done much anything yet!

     Kíli kept touching her gently until she was so wet and aroused that she had to bite back a scream. It felt so incredible, having his hands all over her body but especially down there, over her clit. Kíli hummed with satisfaction at Tauriel’s moans. She felt his cock twitch against her thigh, which resulted to her sighing, “ _Ai, Elbereth!”_

     “You liked that, didn’t you?” Kíli grinned and before Tauriel could respond in any way, he slid his middle finger inside her. Tauriel shot right up for the surprise. She had never been accustomed on having anything inside her, a Dwarf’s finger least of all, but by Valar did it feel wonderful.

     “Oh, tha-that’s...” she moaned and let Kíli kiss her neck.

     “Aulë, you’re tight”, Kíli grunted, moving his finger as carefully as possible. “Tell me when you’re ready and we’ll try two.”

     “Just move, why don’t you! When I said we don’t have forever, I actually meant it!”

     Kíli snorted a laugh. “You’re terribly bossy, Tauriel, I hope you know that. No wonder you haven’t had many lovers–”

     Tauriel pulled his hair, making him yelp. “I haven’t had many lovers because until now it has not interested me that much, understood? I couldn’t care less what men think of – _oh, Ilúvatar, Kíli, yes, right there!_ ”

     While she had been lecturing, Kíli had added a second finger and managed to find her sweet spot, and was now thrusting against it. Tauriel wound her arms around him, throwing her head back for the pleasure. She was close, tantalisingly so. Tauriel felt nearly uncomfortable thinking how clear it was that this was her first time in a very long while. The noises she made... thank Valar they were high up in a tree and the walls of her quarters were thick.

     “K-kíli, I’m close”, she groaned. “My clit, now. _Meleth nín_ , please, I need to–”

     “I’m on it”, Kíli answered, kissing her lips quickly. “I’ve got you, Tauriel. Whenever you’re ready.”

     It was as if Tauriel was simply looking for permission. She reached her climax shortly after Kíli started to rub her clitoris again, and panting heavily she fell against his shoulder, weary but sated. Kíli held her and smiled in her fiery hair.

     It took a while until Tauriel could get a coherent word from her mouth. And even then her voice was faltering.

     “Th-that was... a-amazing”, she sighed, giving Kíli a tired smile. “ _Hannon le_.”

     “Just don’t fall asleep”, Kíli said sweetly. “It’s my turn next.”

     Tauriel took a deep breath before replying, “I merely need a minute to regain my strength, _meleth nín_ , but don’t fret. I shall get to you in a moment.”

     Kíli planted soft kisses to her temple. “And I thought you said we didn’t have forever.”

     “Let a maiden wish”, Tauriel whispered.

     They lay still on the bed for some time in complete silence. Kíli was playing with Tauriel’s hair, making lazy braids and when she looked at him, she saw a longing look in his brown eyes.

     “Kíli?”

     “Hmm?”

     “I’m ready”, Tauriel said and sat up. “How would you like me to take you? Do you want to lie down or sit on the edge? I have no preference, it’s up to you.”

     Kíli thought of it for a fleeting moment.

     “I’d like to sit”, he answered. Tauriel smiled and went on her knees on the floor. Kíli sat on the edge of the bed so that his feet touched the wooden surface beneath them. His cock was still half-hard so Tauriel wouldn’t have to do much petting before taking him.

     Tauriel looked up to Kíli with a serious face. “Are you still absolutely sure? I won’t do this if you have even the slightest of doubts.”

     “I am sure”, Kíli replied. “Take me, Tauriel. Aulë knows I need to come.”

     Tauriel grinned at him. Oh, she also knew that he needed to come. But he had also been a bloody tease – and two could play at that game. It was payback time, and Tauriel was going to enjoy it at the fullest. She licked her lips before placing them just on the tip of Kíli’s cock. Kíli moaned loudly when she moved her mouth down, barely touching, just above his balls, but wouldn’t do much more. She loved his reaction so much that it nearly got her wet again. Nearly, but not quite. And now she would tease him until he begged for release.

      Tauriel put her tongue out and licked Kíli’s full length. He shuddered at the touch and Tauriel was able to feel his cock throbbing. She repeated the action a couple of times until Kíli growled something in Dwarvish, something she did not understand, but it didn’t sound menacing. In fact, it sounded nearly loving.

     “Durin’s beard, Tauriel”, Kíli groaned, eyes screwed shut. “Take me, please! I need to come!”

     Tauriel halted for a second and smirked. “Just the words I was expecting”, she said and complied. Kíli gasped as she took him into her mouth and began to suck him tenderly. The taste of his precum was bitter, almost metallic, but she paid no further attention on it. This wasn’t about her. This was about Kíli and what brought him pleasure. This clearly did, what Tauriel could judge from the noises he made. Very slowly she took him as deep as she could without gagging. Kíli grabbed a handful of her long hair at some point, unwilling to let go until he’d come, apparently.

     So Tauriel got into work. She did everything that popped into her mind. She licked, nipped and sucked and created most delightful noises out of Kíli. She did not know how long it took, but in what seemed like a blink of an eye he was trembling. He was close.

     Tauriel closed her eyes and released Kíli’s member. Kíli whimpered at the loss of the warm dampness of her mouth and then nearly screamed when she kissed the tip, taking him over the edge. Just as Tauriel had planned in some dark corner of her mind, Kíli came all over her face, something that had never happened to her before. But the Valar above was she eager to experience it, the feeling of cum over her face, and it turned out to be better than she had imagined.

     In fact, she’d daresay Kíli was the best she had ever had – not that there had been that many.

     Kíli was panting and he fell back on the bed, almost banging his head on the wall. Thankfully, Tauriel thought, he was too short to hit his head on it. Something good came from being a Dwarf, even if he was taller than most of his race. Tauriel climbed next to Kíli and stroked his hair.

     “Was that satisfactory?” she asked.

     “Beyond that”, Kíli answered, opening his eyes. “Oh look, your face is a complete mess.”

     “All you”, Tauriel grinned. “And I must say, I quite enjoyed that myself. It was... interesting. I cannot find a better word for it, forgive me.”

     “’S alright”, Kíli slurred. “You know... when I first started flirting with you, I didn’t expect it would lead to this. But I want you to know that every word I said was true.”

      Tauriel smiled and kissed him. It was a very sweet kiss, with only a slight touch of tongues, not lasting too long.

     “I think we better stay like this for a while”, Tauriel stated when they parted. “If I take you back to the cells that sweaty, it’s bound to raise suspicion.”

     “Yeah, I know”, Kíli sighed. “I dry up quickly, though, so it won’t take long until you’re rid of me.”

     “Kíli”, Tauriel said slowly, not quite sure how to put her words. “I– I don’t want to be rid of you. No, don’t get me wrong, I am not looking for anything serious, but if things were different, I would let you stay here for as long as you desired.”

     Kíli looked at her, suddenly very seriously. It made him look older than he was. “If things were different”, he said with a hardly audible voice, “do you think we could’ve been lovers? Do you think you could’ve loved me?”

     Tauriel shook her head. “I don’t know. But it matters not, things being as they are. For now I would just like to stay like this a little longer.”

 

* * *

 

In the end they ended up lying together for two hours before they were able to make themselves get up and dress. Tauriel refused to feel wistful. It was just for this night, nothing more. And it was only carnal desire she felt for Kíli. She pulled her daggers back from her drawer and said, “We should go now.”

     “I think you need to put the ropes back on”, Kíli said, nodding at the silvery rope on the floor. Tauriel tilted her head in acknowledgement and tied it around Kíli’s wrists.

     “It’s not so tight that you won’t be able to pull yourself free once you’re back in the cell”, she told him. Oh, Elbereth, how cruel her words sounded. Well, at least her tone was warm, and Kíli thankfully noticed it, because he grinned at her cockily.

     “Do you want me to keep on flirting with you?” he asked with a clear cheek.

     Tauriel laughed. “If you wish to. I’ve nothing against it anymore.”

     “Well that’s nice to hear. Apparently I wasn’t a complete disappointment, then.”

     “Kíli, quite frankly I think you were the best I’ve ever had.”

     Then Tauriel realised what she just let slip and slapped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. Kíli’s grin got even wider, but instead of a cocky, self-absorbed answer he said with a soft tone, “You were the best I’ve ever had, too. Best I’ll ever have, I’d wager.”

     Tauriel smiled and kissed him on the mouth one last time before opening the door and taking him back down to the cells.

     Fíli stood up immediately at the first sight of his brother. From what Tauriel could gather, he hadn’t slept an eyeful. She opened the door of the cell and pushed Kíli in, putting on her sternest expression and hoping she wouldn’t give anything away even by accident.

     Fíli didn’t seem to doubt anything.

     “Kee, are you alright?” he asked as soon as Kíli got back on his feet from the push. “She didn’t do anything to you, did she?”

     “No”, Kíli answered. “She just interrogated me, wanted to know why we’re here, that sort of stuff. I gave her nothing.”

     Tauriel smiled at Kíli’s words and Fíli’s relieved sigh. She sat to her desk after telling the guard she would carry on from here. She listened with one ear to Fíli telling his brother everything that has occurred while he had been away. Nothing very interesting had happened, Tauriel understood. Someone named Glóin was snoring and another named Dwalin kept complaining. And then she heard Kíli’s terrified voice.

     “What do you mean Bilbo walked funny when he came back from Uncle’s cell?”

      Tauriel couldn’t help a silent snort of a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Sindarin translations:  
> \- mellon nín = my friend  
> \- meleth nín = my love  
> \- hannon le = thank you  
> \- aníron = I desire
> 
> This was my first time writing het smut. I hope it's at least mediocre. If you see there anything bothering you, do tell me what it is and how I could fix it.


End file.
